Underneath Her Clothes
by Northen
Summary: Underneath your clothes, there's an endless story...Clothes are better off on the floor anyways.;


Underneath Her Clothes

A/N: I own NOTHING pertaining to Harry Potter, I make no profit whatsoever off of this and its just the dirty thoughts that belong to me.

So driving home from my placement today, I heard "Whenever, Where ever" by Shakira. That got me to thinking about "Underneath Your Clothes" which is my favourite song by her and I hadn't heard it in a while and BAM! I got bit by a ficlet bunny. Enjoy!

* * *

He started at her feet, tiny little feet. He gently pulled off her fuzzy socks and massaged the sore, calloused bottoms while littering the soft skin on top with small kisses; smiling into the kisses as she curled her toes in response.

Running his hands up the sides of her legs, he looped his thumbs through the waistband of the baby blue pajama pants and cupped her small, tight ass, lifting her slightly to slide them down her legs, discarding them on the floor alongside her socks.

Meanwhile, she lay as motionless as she could, eyes closed, to enjoy the little kisses and the gentle touch of Viktor, her every nerve perfectly aware of his every movement, every touch, every breath.

He continued to make his way up, massaging her ankles to her calf. He could still smell the lotion she used; the refreshing smell of the raspberries teased his senses. He followed the story of her youth laid out in small scars from when her parents tore her away from her precious books to let her have a shot at football, relay or some other bizarre muggle sport. He kissed every scar, wishing them and every other hurt her body had ever received away. He flicked his tongue to taste the sensitive spot behind her knees; it tasted salty, sharp on his tongue.

Moving farther up to her thigh, he slid his rough calloused hand along the edge of her panties, teasing her on purpose. He let out a small chuckle as her muscle flexed in response. He replaced his hand with his mouth, intentionally teasing her further into bliss, purposely withholding what he knew she wanted. She was beginning to quiver at his actions but it wasn't time for that, not yet.

He remembered the first time she let him touch her there. They were so young. She tasted so sweet, smelled so good. And the sounds she made…oh Gods this was getting hard to do.

Pushing that thought aside for the moment, he went up to her hip this time, running his fingers along her hip with feather light touches. He held back his own groan as she arched towards him. Again his mouth switched places with his hand and he nipped her gently, knowing exactly where would get the response he wanted. He knew that if he would look up, her face would be contorted with want and frustration at not getting what she wanted, at not being in control.

Hermione was fighting the urge to move, to reach out to this man who was making her body feel like a temple. But that was against the rules; she knew that. Instead, she lay still, clenching her fists when they wanted to be tangled in the short hair at the back of his neck, bit her lip when she wanted to reach for a kiss or to hold bad a moan induced by Viktors' administrations.

He sat her up slightly, teasing her with a barely-there kiss before sliding her shirt over her head and undoing the clasp to her bra. He laid her back down, sliding her bra straps down her arms and adding it to the pile on the floor before resuming his previous position. Giving her hip one last nip, he slid his stubbled face along the flat of her stomach, turning his face so he could kiss the small mole residing on the underside of her breast. The roughness of his face, gave her goose bumps; he could see her nipples visibly harden at her body's' betrayal. Raising himself up on one arm, he gazed down at the beauty of her body before lowering his lips to envelop her small, hard nipple. Grazing his teeth across it gently, he could feel it tighten further before being seduced into softness again by his tongue. Pulling back, he gave the small bud a final kiss before blowing on it gently and moving away to her side where her arm lay.

Reaching for her hand, so small and so purely feminine, he continued his endeavours, kissing each individual finger tip, her palm and the back of her hand. He worked his way to her wrist, finding the crevice where he could feel her pulse; he nipped her lightly, teasing her pulse into jumping quickly.

She reveled in his touch. He knew every freckle, ever scar, every mole, every story. She knew he would kiss each scar and freckle twice; attempts to kiss the scar away and to let every freckle know it's there. She gasped as she felt the nip on her wrist and fought the urge to reach for him.

He ran his nose along the inside of her forearm, knowing how sensitive it was for her, again nipping gently at the crook of her elbow. Next to her oh-so-sensitive collarbone; he knew that his administrations here could drive her near to orgasm in mere minutes and so he made sure he paid particular attention to it; running his tongue along its length, satisfied with the quivering response, he chased the wet trail with nips into the hollow near her shoulder causing another groan escaped her lips.

He gently grasped her earlobe between his teeth and sucked gently, fighting his own urges when he heard her say his name breathlessly. While his lips were teasing her jaw line, he slid his hand back down over her stomach and under the elastic of her panties. He suppressed another groan of his own as he ran his finger through her soft curls finding her already swollen clit. Just rubbing his finger over it gentle produced whimpers that she knew would drive him half-crazed with desire. He silenced her with a kiss as he slid two fingers into her wet, waiting core. She could feel his erection against her side as she moaned into his lips.

She opened her eyes languidly when she felt him pull away and his hand leave her panties. Through her lashes, she saw his large form getting ready to nestle between her thighs. Their game was almost up. In one fluid motion, her panties had joined the pile of discarded clothes on the floor and her hips bucked in an immediate reaction to his cool breath on her hot, swollen folds.

She reached down and ran her hands through his hair, grabbing on tightly when his tongue entered her velvety folds and he began to suckle her clit. Viktor gently pushed one finger into her waiting centre, he could feel her clenching around him before the second was half way in. He thrusted and nibbled until she was practically ripping his hair out from unabashed sexual need. He drew out his fingers, licked her juices off them before delving back in. He probed at her core hungrily with his tongue, running over the folds he had memorized a thousand times; her scent was drowning his senses. It wasn't long before he brought her to completion, lapping up the nectar of her orgasm.

Soon it would be her turn to play underneath his clothes.

* * *

A/N: Please review. I love reviews, they make me very happy:)


End file.
